


Oh. Wow. Blights.

by Beltroze



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity is putting the moves on, And they know it, Bisexual Disaster Luz Noceda, Confident Amity, F/F, Flirty Lumity, Luz is a hopeless Blightsexual, Smoothmity, The twins are hot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28821999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beltroze/pseuds/Beltroze
Summary: Luz already knew that 'turn Luz into a flustered mess' was a favored pastime of the Blight twins- not that Luz minded getting hit on by arguably the hottest people on the Isles. At least one of the Blight siblings cut her some slack.Right up until she joined the game too.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 97
Kudos: 843





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Because I like the idea of confident Amity turning Luz into a puddle.

Luz had a thing for Blights. There. She’d said it.

Or thought it.

Late at night. Alone in her sleeping bag. With no small amount of mortification.

But come morning, she stood by her late night thoughts, so Luz just had to bad boy up and smell the blood apples.

She had a thing for Blights.

Which wasn’t to say she was blind to anyone or anything else- the Boiling Isles had plenty of interesting, attractive creatures on them. But Blights, particularly the twins, got under her skin in a way that others just didn’t.

And they knew it.

Emira would walk by her in the halls of Hexcide and purr a ‘hey there, cutie’ in her ear and saunter off, all graceful moves and flowing hair and leaving Luz a blushing mess in her wake. She’d more than once gotten distracted enough to get eaten by a locker as a result.

Cue Edric swooping in to pull her from said locker, hauling her out like some dazzling knight from a fairy tale, easily lifting her and putting her back on her feet with a pat on her shoulder, a ruffle of her hair and a charming wink. Being so close always reminded her just how much taller and broader he was than her and it left her just as much a mess as Emira did.

And then there was Amity.

Amity was a whole different ball game. Amity wasn’t really hot like her siblings. Amity was _cute._ Amity was weapons grade adorable. Something she tried _so_ hard to temper with her standoffish attitude, but it really only reminded Luz of a cat. A cat that still purred when you pet them, despite acting aloof. It was the ‘tries to be badass but is actually a cinnamon roll’ trope to a T.

Luz could totally dig that trope on a fundamental level, mind you, so she was super on board with it. And it also meant that Amity didn’t get up in her face and flirt with her like the twins did.

Which made her less of a flustered mess around Amity, that was for sure. It wasn't that Amity wasn't attractive, or that she didn't inspire some... less than platonic thoughts in Luz here and there, it was just that she was so _different_ in her affection than the twins.

The twins were like a raging bonfire, while Amity was a cozy blanket. Sure, the bonfire was impressive, it was hot and alluring, but you couldn’t light a bonfire in your living room. You couldn’t hold it close. You couldn’t call it yours. Bonfires were great once in a while, but could be overwhelming. 

A blanket was less impressive. It didn’t have that teasing, almost seductive allure to it, it didn’t keep you as warm as the fire, it didn’t wow you as much. But a warm blanket would still be just that; warm. A blanket might not be as alluring, but it would be comforting. You could hold it close and just revel in its warmth. You could call it _yours_.

Luz liked that Amity was a comfy blanket rather than a wildfire like her siblings, even if she sometimes wondered what it’d be like if Amity was more like them. Luz suspected it’d be a sight to see, for sure. She liked to think that if Amity ever flirted like her siblings did, Luz would be cool and suave and not at all a flustered mess. She would totally own it!

So, when she came back from school after a week off to ensure that Belos hadn’t put a bounty on her for the whole ‘invading his palace, beating up his guards, saving Eda and throwing down with Palpatine’ and found out that, somehow, her comfort blanket had been set on fire and turned into a raging inferno of ‘whoa’, Luz would have _liked_ to think she was at least somewhat ready to roll with the punches.

But for all her musing, Luz was not ready to face the heat at all.

She noticed something was different the second she spotted the siblings, all three of them, at the other end of the hall before the first classes started.

Instead of the regular two skipped heartbeats (for the twins) and one cheerful flutter (for Amity), now her heart lead with three skipped beats _and_ a flutter.

She’d have lingered on that if her thoughts hadn’t been overtaken by the fact that Amity’s hair was no longer its regular aquamarine, but instead a shock of dark brown that Luz’s inner artist immediately appreciated.

It made Amity seem warmer, somehow. Though the genuine giggle that Edric had torn from her with his antics might also be the cause of that.

And then Emira glanced her way and smiled in that alluring way of hers, jabbing Amity. That was how Luz found herself getting stared down by all three siblings and they all had the _same_ look in their eyes for a change.

Now, Luz wasn’t the best when it came to social cues, she’d be the first to admit, but she could tell when someone was checking her out, thank you very much. She was more than used to that from the twins by now.

Which was why it threw her for a loop that Amity was giving her the exact same look. Like she was sizing Luz up, and liking what she was seeing. Like she _wanted_ what she was seeing.

The very idea made her heart skip several beats, made her face flush and her mouth run dry. A part of her was screaming 'no way!' at what her eyes were telling her, but there was no denying it. She knew the look the twins sent her. She could see Amity's was the same. Worse, where the twins were obviously teasing, playing the game, Amity?

Amity's look was _sincere_. And that was so, so much more breathtaking. 

They started to move in her direction.

Luz decided that if she could barely handle one Blight without tripping into a locker, no way was she going to be able to handle three at once. Cutting out the middleman, she threw her bag to the floor and yeeted herself into the nearest locker hoping that karma would be satisfied with her acceptance of her fate and let her off the hook.

Too little too late. They were on her.

Edric plucked her from the gaping maw that promised her salvation with a laugh, putting her on her feet with two grounding hands on her shoulder, standing behind her. She tried to let the gesture center her, but instead it swept her off her feet even harder.

“Still fighting the lockers?” Edric teased, hands rolling over her shoulders. “I keep telling you, the trick is to _charm_ them, Luz.” He all but murmured in her ear, prompting a pleasant shiver to run down her spine.

“Maybe she was trying to hide from the emperor.” Emira picked up, leaning well into Luz’s space, causing the girl to swallow and her stomach to jump. “If you were trying to hide, you could’ve just asked me, cutie.” The older witch winked. “I’d _love_ to hide with you.”

Before Luz could get a word in edgewise- unlikely, her mouth was dry and her tongue in knots and half of her wished to bolt while the other half wanted them to never stop- Edric snickered.

“Nah, sis. Hiding is more _Mittens’s_ thing. She’s the one with boltholes all over the isles.”

Emira gasped, perking up in delight. “You’re absolutely right, Ed! She should go hide with Amity!” Then the witch stepped aside and Luz was shoved forward, but rather than topple to the floor she was caught, coming face to face with pale skin, golden eyes and dark hair.

And lips that pulled into a rueful smile. “You guys are insufferable.” Amity deadpanned, leveling the twins with a look that was both amused and annoyed, before her eyes swiveled to meet Luz’s.

And there the look in them struck a balance so perfectly between shy and alluring that Luz felt herself lean in just to be closer to it, just to crawl closer to that cozy blanket that tempted her like a flame, trying distantly to remind herself that she was probably reading this completely wrong, that it was just wishful thinking. The excuses rang hollow in the face of Amity’s covetous gaze.

“Well, seeing as subtlety is apparently dead,” Amity started, longsufferingly, “want to go hide with me, my fearless champion?” she finished, sweetly, an amused twinkle in her eyes.

It pulled Luz from her daze enough to answer, at least. “Yes, my queen.” She breathed before slapping a hand over her mouth, mortified at her words and the surprised looks from the Blights. What the heck was that?! That was supposed to be a teasing Grom referencing rebuttal, not- not whatever that was!

Distantly, she heard Emira whistle. _“Oof, Mittens in the lead.”_

“ _What will the opposition do to even the score?”_

And excellent question. Probably one best answered when Luz’s brain wasn’t at least seventy percent mush. “New hair style!” was the first thing that tumbled out of her mouth. “Loving the new look, Amity!” She finished, with finger guns, of all things, and she groaned inwardly.

Wasn’t her strongest save, but at least it put her back in the game.

Amity seemed still seemed dazed and startled again- had Luz shouted that? She’d probably shouted that. Sorry, Amity- before the girl smiled softly, raising a hand to her hair with a faraway look. “Thanks. I... figured it was time for a change. Time to find my own voice, sort of.”

That didn’t make any sense to Luz, but she’d ask about it when she wasn’t too busy trying not to drool about the way Amity’s hair danced around her fingers as the witch carted them through the locks at the side of her head. And after Luz had had the time to examine why that suddenly got to her this much.

“I-I see.” Luz cleared her throat. “It looks good. Different. You’re different. Good different! Just, different different, you know?” She scrunched her eyes shut and smacked a palm to her forehead. Real. Freaking. Smooth. If the floor could please turn into a mouth and swallow her whole, that’d be great. It wouldn’t even be a tall order in this place.

A giggle told her that it was, because she was apparently still here. But that same giggle also made her realize that she wanted to stay right here and babble non-sensibly just so she could hear Amity giggle again. That was something. She opened her eyes. Amity’s smile had softened.

“Part of the voice finding quest.” Amity admitted, gesturing to the two grinning Blights hovering beside Luz. “These delinquents have been helping.”

“Aww, Mittens,” Edric started, clutching his hands over his chest. “we just want to help you be the best you you can be.”

“And corrupt you.” Emira added, sunnily, high-fiving Edric while at it.

Three seconds of not being pinned by Amity’s gaze gave Luz the time to take a steadying breath. In. Out. This was Amity. This was _Amity_. This was cute, adorable, Amity who was her friend and who was suddenly smoking hot and looking at you like… like… something. Like a lot of something. _You can handle this!_ “The best Amity Blight can be?” She tried for her best teasing look. “Does that mean you’re gonna get double A’s in class now?” She snickered. “Or are you going to do all the tracks like me? Gotta catch ‘em all!”

“ _Opposition is recovering!” Edric announced, somehow managing to whisper it._

“ _But will it be enough?” Emira asked in return._

Amity laughed, a sweet sound like wind chimes going off, clearly audible in the slowly emptying halls. “Nothing like that, though I wouldn’t mind sharing all those extra classes with you.” She clarified, a quirky, awkward little smile overtaking her for just a second. “Just… focusing more on the things _I_ want, rather than what my _parents_ want. Do the things I want to do. Be with the people I want to be with.” Then her look changed, and she leveled Luz with a gaze that was less a bonfire and more like staring into the flipping sun. “And pursue that.” She purred, _purred_ and-

Wow. Just, wow. Faintly, she heard Edric and Emira mutter to each other.

“ _We taught her that, right?”_

“ _I didn’t, and I know you definitely didn’t.”_

She ignored them, diving right back into her conversation with Amity. “And what does my lady Blight want to pursue?” Luz asked, voice come out more breathy than she intended but hot dang if you were getting stared down by a hot Blight, you’d be a little breathless too. And yeah, Amity was being _very_ hot in Luz’s books right now. “Maybe I can help you-” she mimed throwing out a fishing rod and reeling it in, “-catch it?”

The witch in question stepped closer, into Luz’s space in a way that Emira did all the time but Amity always avoided, and Luz would be lying if her fingers weren’t itching to reach up and feel if that brown hair was as soft as it looked. And she would have, if Amity didn’t have her pinned with her warm gaze, a small smile playing over her lips as the witch leaned in.

“Wouldn’t you like to know, Noceda?”

Luz very, very much wanted to know and found herself leaning in too, tilting her head, heart hammering in her chest, thoughts an incoherent mix of ‘What the heck is happening?!’ and ‘Better believe it’s happening, buttercup!’ and that last thought in the mess prompted her to wet her lips. “Yes.” She answered, eyes darting down to Amity’s lips only to find her wetting them too and oooooh boy they were on the same crazy page here-

The bell shrieked and both girls startled apart, quickly glancing around to see the nearly deserted hallway.

Right. Luz was at school. She had five minutes to get to Plants class. And she’d very nearly kissed Amity Blight.

Luz felt her face heat up and her a sudden sense of vertigo. Holy smokes she’d nearly kissed _Amity Blight!_

“I-I gotta go!” Luz squeaked, turning on her heel, but she was stopped three steps away by Amity calling out.

“Luz!” The girl in question stopped, slowly turning back to see Amity walk forward, closing the distance between them and Luz was just about ready for anything to happen when Amity held out…

Her bag. The witch gave her a slightly shy smile, almost rueful. “You forgot your bag.” She told Luz, a very faint blush still on her features the only indication that Amity was also a little unbalanced. “Don’t get eaten by another locker.” She remarked, as Luz took the offered bag.

“You’re de-Blight-ful.” Luz said, dazed, before once again slapping a hand over her mouth and glaring down because what the heck that was no time for a dumb pun-

A snort tore her from her thoughts. Followed by giggles which turned into a full laugh. Luz looked up to see Amity nearly doubled over, laughing with such carefree abandon, still slightly red, still unbearably shy as she tried to hide her face in her hands as she fought to get her giggles under control.

It was Amity like Luz had known her before today, and that should have made her less of a raging inferno, less keen to make Luz's heart try to beat out of her chest.

Instead, Luz felt her heart stop entirely and realized with a jolt that Amity was somehow even more bewitching like this (Heh. Bewitching. She needed to share that one with king later).

And then the witch finally got her giggles under control and wiped away a tear, giving Luz another long look, but for all that it was warm, it wasn’t heated. It didn’t make Luz feel like Amity merely wanted her. It made Luz feel like… like she was _liked._

Amity bit her lip. “You know, one of the things I want to 'pursue' is at the Knee.” She remarked, giving Luz a meaningful look, the most nervous she’d seemed since this whole interaction began. “Would my brave champion come and assist me, say, tomorrow around noon?”

Luz was about to agree out of sheer habit, because of course she wanted to, when she paused, brain kicking into gear and putting everything in perspective.

Amity had said she was doing what she wanted now.

Amity was flirting with her (holy crap-)

Amity had nearly kissed her ( _holy crap-!)_

Amity was asking Luz to join her on an outing to the Knee-

_Holy crap, she’s asking me out on a-_

“Yes!” Luz exclaimed, before pulling herself back. “I mean-” she cleared her throat. “-as my queen commands.” She offered, giving a shallow bow and winking.

Amity sagged in obvious relief before she smiled. “It’s a d-”

The bell shrieked for a second time and both girls whipped their heads around to find the hallway deserted, even Edric and Emira had gone, and both of them were late for class.

Crapbaskets. Luz and Amity exchanged a look before running off in opposite directions. “I’ll pick you up at the Owl House at noon!” Amity called.

“I’ll badger Eda into lending us Owlbert!” Luz called back, smiling to herself. She had no idea what the heck just happened here, but she was pretty sure she and Amity were doing a thing. A thing Luz liked. Liked a lot more than she thought she could like anything and she was already looking forward to their outing to the Knee-

“Good call!” She heard, distantly. “See you later, cutie!”

Luz tripped and got swallowed by a locker.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo I wanna manage some expectations going in: I never planned anything beyond the initial premise of 'what if Amity flirts with Luz?!' that I covered last chapter. But I don't need a plan to have Luz simp over Amity for 3000-ish words.
> 
> And because I'm literally blown away by all the great feedback in the comments and the buttload of kudos, here's part one of their date.

Luz had spent the remainder of yesterday and every second till noon psyching herself, convincing herself that she was going to absolutely rock this date.

Yesterday, she’d just been unbalanced from the twins, thus leaving her easy pickings for Amity, she told herself.

Amity had just _surprised_ her, and that wouldn’t happen a second time, she resolved. She knew now that behind that deceptively cute face lay one heck of a temptress, and knowing it was there would help Luz keep a level head.

She’d be cool on their date. She’d be _cool._

Two minutes into flying towards the Knee on Owlbert’s back was all it took for Luz to conclude that she was not going to be cool, that it had nothing to do with her being unbalanced, and that no amount of preparing could have saved her.

Turns out that Amity Blight could undo her just by breathing.

And that was the worst thing about it: Amity wasn’t even putting the moves on! She was giving Luz warm looks, sure, and had been slightly teasing before they’d lifted off, but she wasn’t going nearly as hard as yesterday.

A part of Luz wanted Amity to go all out.

But with the way even _this_ was messing her up, she wasn’t sure if she’d even survive it.

What a way to go, though.

Though in her defense, having Amity’s heat _just_ behind her, brushing in and out of touching her with every sway of the staff and feeling small, warm puffs of air on her neck and not being entirely sure if it was just an odd patch of warm wind or Amity’s breathing- it was maddening. It was exciting, far more than it had a right to be. It also wound her up like a spring.

When she felt Amity’s fingertips delicately brush her neck, it was all Luz could to do keep flying straight and not crash them.

_Ha, flying straight? More like flying-_

“Aren’t you cold?” Amity asked her, a murmur in her ear, tickling the shell, barely audible over the wind whipping around them.

Luz swallowed, hard, shivering, and trying to pass if off as the wind. “N-Not at all!” She called back. Truth be told, she was thinking that she could’ve left the fur coat and hat at home. At this rate, she was overheating.

“Good.” Amity intoned, politely, removing her fingers and Luz wanted to groan at the loss.

But when she felt those fingers return to idly play with the hair coming out from under her hat, Luz desperately wanted them to go away again, if only because a faint survival instinct in the back of her head told her that she was going to crash them if this kept up.

Unfortunately, the back of her head was also where Amity’s fingers were currently twirling through Luz’s hair.

Amity’s fingers: 1. Luz’s survival instinct: 0.

“Owlbert cold gets- I mean cold gets- ugh- Owlbert _does_ get cold, though, so I’m going to put us down at the start of the trail.” Luz finally got out. She’d feel worse about the slip if Amity’s laugh wasn’t so worth the embarrassment.

“A stroll through nature it is.”

Luz was thinking more about rolling around in the snow till she cooled off.

A few minutes later, they landed at the foot of the trail and Luz fumbled to make Owlbert disappear like Eda did until the palisman took pity and dissolved itself- she had no idea where it actually went. She gave Amity an exaggerated thumbs up at her success, and then she shivered.

It was _way_ colder than last time around. Her fingers and exposed throat were already complaining.

Amity, dressed the same as she had been last time they’d met at the Knee, safe for the change in hair color, eyed her with some amusement.

“Is my brave champion freezing after all?”

Well, that was a shot of warmth she’d needed. She gave Amity a wry smile. _Be cool, Luz!_ “No worries, my lady Blight, if worst comes to worst, I will throw my frozen self at your enemies and crush them.” She declared, valiantly, if she did say so herself, fist pumping the air. _Nailed it!_

Then she went back to shivering.

Amity giggled, flushing slightly (Luz liked to think it was because of her, not the cold), and walked up to Luz. “As interesting as that would be to see, we are a bit closer to the solstice, and it always gets colder up here around that time. So...” Amity reached into her satchel and pulled out a piece of clothing- oh, a yellow scarf, neat.

Before Luz could question her, the witch started wrapping it around Luz’s neck, fingers dancing delicately over her skin as she did, pinpricks of sensation that traveled up her nerves and lit up her brain with fireworks and Luz tried very, very hard not to faint. She was fifty percent sure that she’d succeeded.

When the scarf was neatly wrapped around her neck, Amity drew a small circle in the air and warmth started to exude from the scarf. Luz gasped.

“Heater clothing!” She enthused, delightedly hugging the scarf to herself. Amity gave her a fond look.

“You,” She said, adjusting the scarf one more time, leaning well into Luz her space, “are adorable. Do you like it?”

“Do I? Of course! It’s warm and awesome!” She declared. “Thanks for lending it to me.” Luz rushed out, fighting down the heat in her face and telling herself that she was totally cool and only flushing because of the scarf and not because she could see every detail of Amity’s cute face.

"It’s for you, actually.” Amity told her, hands moving from Luz's throat to her shoulders- a move that Amity had done several times, and it always made Luz feel grounded and protected at the same time. This time was no different. She relaxed into the touch. “It’s custom for the one who initiates courtship to produce a gift, after all.” She told Luz, seemingly offhandedly.

It hit like meteor in Luz’s mind and her jaw dropped, mouth dry, heart pounding and blood roaring in her ears, any and all relaxation gone.

Much as she was sure they’d both been fully aware that this outing was a date, this was the first time either of them had actually _said_ it.

And the way she phrased it, ‘courtship’ really put this into a more… _involved_ perspective than just ‘dating.’ Luz decided, as the very thought shot heat from her heart all the way to her toes, that she liked that a _lot._

“Unless you don’t want it, of course.” Amity said with a shrug, the very picture of casual indifference. Luz could almost feel the tension in her, though. She liked to think that she had a pretty decent read on Amity by now. And Amity would not like getting rejected at all. 

Deepest fears don't change quickly, after all.

Knowing this, it hit Luz like a bolt of lightning that Amity was making the offer at all, a way to rebuff her without having to say it outright. An out.

Luz hadn’t honestly even considered it. Sure, she’d been rather swept along by the inferno that was Amity in such a short time, but she’d never genuinely considered the idea of _not_ letting herself be consumed.

And she wasn’t going to start now. Though she was going to milk the agency Amity was giving her for all it was worth while she had the wit to do so.

Luz snorted, giving her a lidded look. This time, she was _sure_ Amity’s blush was because of her. “And lose out on such an awesome…” she trailed her eyes up and down Amity, trying to pour as much appreciation into the gesture as she could, before settling back on Amity’s face. “... _scarf?”_ She finished, winking.

She felt like a total dork. But Amity laughed regardless, kneading Luz’s shoulders, tension bleeding out of the witch. “That’s great!” She exclaimed, happiness shining out from her like the miniature sun that she was. “That’s… amazing.” The witch breathed, voice awed, eyes softening, smile becoming bashful.

Looking at Luz like the human had hung the sun and moon in the sky. If it made Amity smile at her like that, she’d freaking do it.

The sun and moon would just have to deal with sharing the sky. Luz Noceda was putting copies up there.

Before Luz could embark on any hare brained celestial schemes, Amity stepped back, clearing her throat and holding out her hand. “But that scarf is really only for chest warming so...”

Luz eagerly clasped the gloved hand, humming when she felt the fingerless gloves emanate the same heat as her scarf did. She grinned at Amity, fighting down a blush at the contact. “Chilly fingers, my lady Blight?”

“Not around you.” Amity returned, not flirtatiously, but blushing faintly and still smiling that warm, shy smile. “Come along?” She gestured with her head. “It’s not far.”

Luz just nodded, mutely. She was pretty sure that this back and forth between ‘seductress from hell’ and ‘cute as a kitten’ Amity was doing was going to give her whiplash at some point, but she kinda liked the guessing game. It was like an adventure, where she never quite knew what was going to be around the next bend in the road, but it was sure to be interesting.

She hadn’t anticipated that just _being_ with Amity would be so adventurous, but Luz would be lying if she said she wasn’t fully into it.

Even if it had just unbalanced her into stammering. Again.

“L-Lead the way.”

* * *

“And then they made a _bet_ on who would crack first, can you believe that?” Luz exclaimed in mock outrage.

Amity snickered at her, looking pretty and mischievous and far too cute at the same time.

That had to be illegal. Somewhere.

“It depends. I can _absolutely_ believe that our friends would place bets on our… relationship prospects.” Amity conceded. “My siblings did too. What I _cannot_ believe is that _Willow_ and _Boscha_ made a bet about anything at all!”

“Right? ‘Yeah we made a truce when we hid from the boiling rain together last week’ my butt! Something’s fishy here.”

“...what’s a fish?”

“...right. You have mini krakens here. That’s so weird. Ignore that! I still say it’s weird that those two… talk. At all. I don’t think it’s bad! Just… yeah.”

“I will not complain about Willow’s ability to forgive people.” Amity remarked, shrugging, jostling their joined hands. “I certainly benefited from it.”

“Yeah, but you had _some_ redeeming qualities. Boscha needs a serious redemption arc before I’m trusting her completely.”

Amity quirked an amused brow at her. “Oh? ‘Redeeming qualities’? Do tell, Noceda.”

“Fishing- err, _hunting_ for compliments, Blight?” She countered, winking. As they’d walked through the wilderness, Luz had managed to recover some of her sass, at least faded to the point that she could, mostly, communicate with Amity without tripping over her words.

It helped that Amity had settled into a sort of quiet warmth, that was neither so tempestuous that it was liable to consume Luz, nor was it so endearing that she was swooning over it.

Luz was aware that that also meant it could swing into either setting at the drop of a hat. It left her with a feeling of excitement in her chest.

“Well, it’s only fair.” Amity told her, leaning in to whisper in her ear. “You already know that I think you’re a cutie, after all.”

There was the tempest, rearing it’s head to trip Luz up. Literally.

And Amity, the absolute hot monster, just let her drop.

Luz groaned into a face full of snow, hearing Amity giggle as the girl patted her back in obvious mock sympathy.

“You’re going to be the death of me.” Luz grumbled as Amity helped her up, only to steal her breath away once more with a soft, sweet pressure on her cheek, the smallest ghost of an exhale, and it took an inordinately long time for Luz to realize that Amity had just kissed her cheek.

“I'm worth it.” Amity promised, softly, pulling back and pulling Luz along gently, walking up the path again, nearing the bend in the road Luz knew, distantly, led to the ruins they’d previously been.

Or she would, if her brain wasn’t a loop of ‘holy crap Amity kissed my cheek’.

Slowly, though, Luz’s thoughts refocused, as did her vision, settling on the girl pulling her along, her coat, ear warmers and fingerless gloves looking cozy and cute, her hair a shock of darkness that Luz was still getting used to but liked, so, so much...

A warm golden gaze, and a smile Amity didn’t seem to be capable of stopping, looking back at her over a slender shoulder as she pulled them forward. “Like what you see?”

“Yes.” Luz answered, honestly, voice low and raw. Amity responded by biting her lip and turning her gaze forward and Luz was reminded more than a little of a cat basking contently in a ray of sunshine.

_I should really stop comparing Amity to cats. I’m in too deep with the furries already._

Then the witch halted, her head whipping around, lips slowly pulling back to display fangs (how had she missed those before?), as she gazed off into the trees nearby, and then she hissed, lowly.

_On second thought, I should_ totally _keep comparing Amity to cats._ Before she could ask what was wrong, a familiar creature tore from the treeline to roar in their faces.

The slitherbeast was a little fluffier than last time, but the recovering path of thin fur where Luz had accidentally hit it with a fireball was still easy to spot. Amity noticed it too and shot Luz a flat look.

The human grinned, crookedly. “I guess you’re not the only one that wants a piece of me?”

Amity’s lips curled into a smirk and she gave Luz’s hand a squeeze. “If it thinks it’s going to steal my meal from me, it’s got another thing coming.”

Luz and Amity regarded each other for a second of silence before they cracked.

“That… sounded better in my head.”

“I-I mean, I’m picking up what you’re putting down-”

“It was supposed to be, you know, a cheeky little...”

“-but I’ve seen Eda eat _three_ sentient creatures since I got here, so, you know, I just have to _check_ -”

“-oh Titan no, absolutely not! I was, you know, sorta, trying to imply-”

“-I mean, if it was just an innuendo for wanting to make out with me-”

“-yes! That was what I wanted to, err ‘put down’-”

The slitherbeast roared hard enough to knock them off their feet. Sitting up, they groaned.

“Right. Fluffy monster. Run?”

Amity tightened her grip on Luz’s hand. “We run!” They tore off, Luz’s doing her utmost to keep up with Amity. Luz had gotten a heck of a lot faster in her time on the Boiling Isles, but it would seem that even a recently recovered broken bone did nothing to dull the strength of Amity’s legs.

Luz had to actively banish the memory of Amity running around in her Grudgby uniform. That had been blush inducing at the time. Now? Luz did not think she could afford short-circuiting in the middle of a chase.

Which wasn’t to say she didn’t have some mini-krakens to fry. “Soooo you wanna make out?” She asked, grinning despite the situation.

Amity flushed to the tip of her ears. “Luz, there’s a giant monster chasing us!”

“Sounds to me like you’re dodging the question.”

“ _Luz!_ ” Amity groaned, but Luz didn’t miss the way her lips quirked. She’d take that win.

They sped around the bend in the mountain trail, Amity using her momentum to spin her heels in a perfect circle once and using her free hand to beckon. “Abomination, rise!” Luz, caught on quickly, summoning Owlbert and slamming the staff down, casting a plant spell, using the abomination’s fertile body as soil for an immense wall of wood.

The slitherbeast crashing against it as it rounded the bend was music to Luz’s ears. The groaning and cracking of the wood less so.

“Err, Amity! Our killer combo didn’t kill!” Luz yelped, but the witch was busy scanning the ruins, biting her thumb, muttering to herself.

“Too much snow, too much snow, where is it...?”

“Amity!” Luz called out, slamming the staff into the snow again to create an ice wall to back up the wooden one.

The witch snapped her head up at this, taking in the buckling, straining constructs they’d made and immediately pulled Luz forward again, bolting for the ruins.

“Where are we going?!”

“Safety, hopefully!”

They ran into the ruins, ducking under arches and dodging around fallen debris. Behind her, Luz could hear the wooden wall break and the ice wall take a hard impact. Then another. Amity kept looking into low alcoves, muttering, but not finding what she was looking for.

Luz was considering hoisting her onto Owlbert and just abandoning the Knee, hoping the little wooden bird could withstand the cold for long enough to get them out of there without his wings getting damaged, when she heard the wall break behind them with a triumphant roar of the beast.

That wasn’t the only triumphant sound, though.

“There it is!” Luz was yanked forward toward the other end of a courtyard that was barely there anymore, the pounding of the slitherbeast behind them approaching fast, but Amity yanked them into a lowered alcove- which ran them straight into a brick wall, a hill behind it. Trapped.

Luz was about to ask when Amity reached _through_ the wall ( _illusion_ , Luz realized) and wrenched open a red door that had appeared literally from nowhere, pulling them both in and shutting it behind them, leaving them in darkness.

They slammed their backs against it, holding their breaths as the pounding reached the courtyard beyond the door. Luz had her eyes wrenched shut and was probably squeezing the life out of Amity’s hand and Owlbert respectively, but as the pounding on the other side of the door gave way to an enraged roar before fading away into silence as the slitherbeast gave up, she exhaled, sagging.

Amity did the same, knees giving out as they both sank to the floor, gasping for breath and clinging to each other for dear life.

“It-” Luz gasped, “-really wouldn’t be a day with me if it didn’t involve a near death experience, right?”

“It does-” Amity inhaled deeply, “It does spice things up.”

Luz tapped Owlbert onto the floor, softly, a light spell coming to life above the staff’s head. It illuminated a corridor, with faint light on the other end, a light where warmth came from.

The girl barely noticed that, though, because she could see Amity properly again. The girl was catching her breath, eyes closed serenely as her shoulders heaved steadily, a faint sheen of sweat dancing across her brow and her ponytail was slightly askew.

Luz thought she looked magnificent.

As if she knew she was being watched, the witch opened her eyes, reflecting the light of the staff in the darkened corridor like a cat’s would (Luz idly wondered if witches were nocturnal) before they shifted over to meet Luz’s blatant staring, twin suns burning in the relative gloom of the tunnel.

The witch smiled, eyes a little tired, but no less enchanting for it. “You’re staring again.”

Luz briefly considered stammering an excuse and averting her gaze.

But that would mean not looking at Amity.

That wasn’t going to fly. “Yes.” She admitted, once again, voice hoarse from running and from the heat coursing through her veins.

Amity’s smile quirked a little, and she leaned in slightly. “So, what do you think?”

If Luz had been feeling coherent, she’d have given Amity a compliment. If Luz had been feeling cool, she’d have teased the girl for fishing for said compliments.

As it was, Luz was far too bewitched and more than a little in love in this dark little corner of theirs, so instead she said “I think that I wanna take you up on your innuendo.”

Amity’s eyes widened a fraction, breath hitching audibly, but Luz wasn't going to give her the time to restart the inferno. If fighting fire with fire was the way this game was played, Luz was going to start bringing the heat.

She put the staff down, the light going lower with it, casting them in more gloom, but Luz didn't need any light at all to find Amity's lips in the dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boscha and Willow betting on Lumity and bonding while taking shelter from the rain was part of a scrapped version of this chapter. If anyone is interested in seeing that, let me know. Hope you all enjoyed, next chapter should be up in, eh, give me a week.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo I gave this story a rating bump just to be safe. Nothing to steamy happening, but making out isn't really 'kid-friendly.' Warning: Tomato Amity has been sighted for this chapter.

Luz liked to think that her impulsiveness was one of her best traits. It made her spontaneous, made her life exciting (for what could be more exciting than not even you yourself knowing what you were going to do next?) and on the Boiling Isles, it made her quick on her feet where others would be paralyzed overthinking- something that had saved her life more than once.

But it also enticed her to do things like kissing Amity on the lips while knowing next to nothing about kissing, other than what YA novels and fanfics had taught her.

And for a long second, Luz had feared that she'd bitten off more than she could chew- for both of them.

But Amity simply groaned softly and kissed her right back, eagerly pulling the human into her lap. Luz took it as a sign not to throw in the towel yet. She experimentally moved her lips against Amity, not entirely sure how she was supposed to move them, but mostly trying to roll with whatever felt good.

It wasn’t long before they had to come up for breath though.

“Hope that was any good.” Luz panted, fingers grasping ineffectually at Amity’s coat. “Kind of a first for me- I have _no idea_ what I’m doing.” The statement had barely left Luz’s lips before Amity covered them again, this time with a sweet, unhurried kiss. Luz could _feel_ Amity smile, as easily as she felt the ghost of her breath when they parted again.

“Neither do I.” Amity admitted, face faintly red. One hand snuck upwards from her waist to move under Luz’s hat, fingers running through the hair at the back of her neck, her glove bringing a pleasant warmth to it. Luz sighed, her head lolling into the touch. “This is new to me too." Amity admitted, a small smile on her face, still blushing faintly, shyly. "Wanna figure it out together?”

As if Luz could deny her anything when she asked it like that. Luz wet her lips and dove in.

Their first kiss had been mostly just knocking lips together and hoping for the best. Their second had been a brief, sweet peck.

Their third was far more than that. This one was pure _heat,_ banishing the chill of the corridor so thoroughly that Luz couldn’t have said for sure they were even there any more. Could kisses teleport you? It sure felt like it.

She wasn’t dwelling on the thought, though. Her brain had just shut _down,_ instinct taking over, following the roaring in her ears and the heat in her blood, trying to satiate a hunger with an almost primal desire that banished all other thoughts except the clear desire to have Amity _close_ and she was more than happy to deepen the kiss till Amity all but melted into her.

The witch tensed, broke the kiss and retaliated by tilting Luz's head back by her hair, kissing Luz’s jaw, her cheeks, her ears even. She’d giggled at the last one, earning her a bemused look from Amity. The girl growled in the back of her throat and renewed her assault, tugging hard on Luz’s hair to get easier access to her jaw and throat.

Luz could only sigh, wistfully. _Good thinking A-mi-ty._ She rallied and brought her own hands up from where they’d been ineffectually tugging at Amity’s shoulders to instead wrest the witch’s ear warmers off and release her hair from her ponytail and dug in.

She was overjoyed to find that Amity’s hair was exactly as soft as she'd imagined it, both to touch and to kiss.

Amity had moved down, _trying_ to nip at Luz’s neck, but the knot she’d tied the scarf in was very good for keeping Luz warm- and less so for giving anyone access. The human snickered, running her nails over Amity’s scalp and earning her a delightful groan for her efforts. Before Amity could recover, Luz moved her scratching fingers and massaging hands to her ears.

The human wasn’t sure whether the sound that escaped from Amity was best described as a moan, a groan, or a purr, but what Luz _did_ know was that it brought some of Luz’s higher brain functions back online.

At least for the sake of thinking on how best to make Amity make that sound again.

Totally valid reason, in her books.

Redoubling her efforts, Luz massaged and scratched around Amity’s ears, looking on with delight as Amity shuddered and bit her lip before falling forward, a warm weight burrowing into the crook of Luz’s neck.

“No fair.” The witch growled sounding _wrecked._ Luz grinned. Figuring this out together was fun. “Your ears aren’t as sensitive as they should be- and you got the stupid scarf.”

“Too bad, I’ll freeze if I take it off.” A blatant lie, really. If anything, Luz was overheating. She was surprised her blush hadn’t illuminated the dark yet. "And it'd be rude to take it off- it was a gift from the prettiest witch on the isles." So very pretty, even as a besotted mess under her. No, _especially_ as a besotted mess under her. _Her_ besotted mess. Luz grinned, Amity's grumbling planting a devious idea in her mind. She leaned down before Amity could respond and sucked delicately at the tip of Amity’s ear.

Amity’s answering gasp was loud-

In a blur of movement Luz’s breath was knocked out of her when she landed on her back- not hard enough to hurt, not at all, but enough to startle. She opened her eyes to find herself pinned to the floor.

With a very pretty witch on top of her who was baring her teeth with a hungry smirk and blazing eyes that promised more more _more-_

The smirk softened, as did Amity’s gaze. She leaned in for a sweet kiss on Luz’s lips instead, and for all that they’d been making out ( _holy crap, I made out that actually happened-!)_ passionately just seconds ago, this sweetness made her toes curl just as badly.

She resolved to steal as many sweet kisses from Amity as she could get away with.

“Let’s get you warm. Maybe we can... figure some more out together later.” Amity murmured, nuzzling Luz’s face before she clambered to her feet, extending a hand.

Luz reached for the staff and let Amity haul her to her feet with surprising ease, bringing them close again. Making good on her resolution, Luz stole a peck on Amity’s nose, earning her a snort. (“Dork.”) before the witch turned to slowly lead Luz through the dark corridor.

The human appreciated the sedate pace. Her knees were weak.

The light above the staff’s head was slowly dimming as the light from the other end of the tunnel grew stronger, but it did nothing to hide Owlbert’s now very sentient and very flat look.

Luz returned the look with equal flatness, staunchly ignoring the heat in her cheeks. “Like you haven’t seen worse from Eda.”

Owlbert ruffled his wooden feathers in what Luz decided meant acceptance.

Amity, for her part, looked to be floating, her step light and her ears wiggling excitedly as her hair swayed with every step. Luz was sure she was grinning. Then again, so was she.

She’d kissed Amity Blight. And gotten one heck of a few kisses back. She liked to think this date ( _this_ courtship _, just wow)_ was going very well.

Before she knew it, her light spell dissipated completely as they came up to a large round door, the edges of which were alight with a glow from inside. Amity reached out and pushed it open, a wave of pleasant warmth hitting them.

The room beyond was spacious and with a high ceiling, eight walls, if Luz was counting, and half of them had large bookcases. One held a work desk, another a regular door while the last held a fireplace in which a flame floated on thin air, purple at its base and ‘normal’ at the tips, radiating a warm yellow light into the room, with a large comfy looking armchair in front of it.

Luz let go off Amity and all but bounced to the middle of the room, spinning around on her heel to take it all in. She squealed. “Why is every secret room you have straight out of my dreams?!” She gushed. “Are you a dream reader?” Her eyes narrowed and she fixed Amity with a suspicious look. “What dark secrets have you seen in my head?”

Amity shut the door behind them, revealing hooks on the wall, and started taking off her coat. She gave Luz a long look, shuddering.

“So. Many. _Otters_.” They exchanged a look and burst into a fit of giggles. “You can hang your coat and leave your boots here. You know, before you make any more of a mess.”

Luz glanced at the wet footprints she left on the floor and squeaked. “Sorry!”

* * *

Luz lost track of how long she’d huddled up with Amity in her oversized armchair, hunkered under a blanket by the fire full on the tea and cake Amity had pulled out of nowhere. She was well beyond caring about the time. She felt like something of a glacier- or a tectonic plate, maybe. Moving slowly, so slowly, shifting from one thing to another. From lively conversations to quiet whispering to, err, intense make out sessions followed by silent, content cuddling.

That was the part of the cycle they were on now, Luz resting comfortably against the chair while Amity had taken full advantage of the scarf’s absence to burrow her face into Luz’s neck. And sneak her hands onto Luz’s waist. The press of her fingers there was electrifying.

Luz, for her part, was playing with Amity’s ears and hair. The elongated ears twitched cutely when she rubbed them.

“What’s with you and my ears?” Amity asked, voice muffled, tickling deliciously against Luz’s skin. She grinned down, quirking a brow, even if Amity wasn’t looking to see it.

“What’s with you and my waist?”

“Soft. Smooth.”

“Soft? You calling me fat, Blight?”

“Yes. You got me, Noceda.” Amity nuzzled her, sleep drunk if ever Luz had seen it. “I’m surprised I got you through the door.”

Luz huffed a laugh. “Speaking of getting things through the door, how’d you even get all this here?” She asked, looking around. “And was the fire lit the whole time? Isn’t that dangerous?”

“A little.” Amity yawned, tilting her head to nip at Luz’s jaw with her fangs. It was unbearably cute. Who knew Amity Blight was a snuggler? “But I only lit it a bit before I showed up at your place.”

“You were here before then?”

“No.” When Amity did not elaborate, Luz stopped playing with her ears. Amity let that pass for three seconds before she groaned. “I used magic, okay?”

Luz tilted Amity’s head up to meet her gaze, giving her the biggest Bambi eyes she could muster. They worked like a charm on her mom and had a zero percent success rate on Eda, so it was a coin toss whether or not they’d work on Amity.

“Ugh, you’re gonna make me get up and show you, aren’t you?” _I smell weakness._

“Come on, Amity!” Luz weaseled. “It’s magic and _you!_ That’s like, two of my favorite things in all worlds combined!”

Amity sat up slowly, the blanket around them sliding off her, and she stretched. Luz’s mouth dried up faster than a desert. “Well, I am a glutton for validation...” She mused, looking like she was about to get up but instead fell forward into Luz and pulled the blanket over them both. “But not that much.”

“Amity!” Luz giggled when the witch started to nuzzle her neck again. “C’mon, show me!”

“Amity’s not home. Leave a message with the servants.”

Luz snorted. “Rich kid.” She ran her fingers through Amity’s hair, earning a happy hum. _Maybe... flattery?_ _You want validation, I’ll give you some!_ “And talented. And beautiful. Some people have all the luck.”

Amity shrugged. “I didn’t ask to be born perfect- I demanded it.” She informed Luz, channeling the haughtiness she’d had when Luz had met her to great effect. _Well, appealing to her vanity didn’t work. Puts her one up on Eda._

Luz really wanted to poke a hole into that ego. But she really couldn’t disagree; Amity was freaking perfect. The fingers on her waist gave her an idea, though. _Time to change tactics._

“Did you know that Willow is going to do try-outs for the Grudgby team tomorrow?”

Amity slowly opened her eyes, giving Luz a delicate eyebrow raise, unconcerned, but listening. _Hook._

“Boscha invited her- well, Boscha’s teammates, at least, and Boscha allowed it. I was thinking of volunteering to help.” Luz mused, twirling one of Amity’s dark locks around her finger, watching with rapt attention as Amity’s eyes and pupils slowly widened. _Line._

“If you show me your magic,” She purred, leaning in, “you can- how did you say it?- watch me ‘run around in a cute uniform,’” She winked, slowly, “ _sweating_.” _And sinker._

Amity leaped from their seat, face beet red- all the more apparent with her dark hair and Luz adored it. “Okay!” She squeaked before she cleared her throat, clutching her chest. “That- you- that was _very_ convincing… Titan’s ribs, Luz.”

Luz grinned, happily bouncing in her seat. “C’mon c’mon, show me!”

“You’re so lucky that you’re endearing.”

“I know.”

Amity sighed, trudging over to the work desk and reaching into the cabinet under it and produced a… mini staff?

Yeah, it was one of those training wands. At her look, Amity shrugged. “It speeds things up.” She elaborated. “I don’t want to be at this forever.”

“That’s too bad. I could watch you forever.”

The witch faltered in her step, turning her back to Luz. It did little to hide the tips of her red ears, though. Luz snickered to herself. She was on a roll! She was starting to see why the Blights liked flustering her so much- it was _fun_ to flirt with someone.

Especially if that someone was an oh so powerful but incredibly cute witch walking around the room, pointing the staff at the ground, a complex magical circle appearing piece by piece on the floor as she went. Within a minute it was complete, with an eye icon in the middle surrounded by three circles with runes. Standing in the center of the entire thing, Amity nodded to herself. “This will do.” She turned to Luz.

Luz winked, trying very hard not to gush at her date doing complex magic stuff that totally made Luz wanna sigh like a love struck puppy.

She’d was going to do that later, though.

Amity snorted, flushing ever so slightly. “Now, you may not know this, but not all spells are cast with just a wave of the hand or a staff. That only works for spells that you’ve mastered. For spells that are beyond you, you can use an incantation circle,” she gestured around her, “to bridge the gap. I guess it’s a bit like how you use glyphs to make up for your lack of bile sack- are you taking _notes_?”

Luz glanced up from her notepad. “...wasn’t I supposed to?”

“...where did you even get that?”

“...magic?” She suggested, smiling innocently and Luz loved that she could now say that and have it be an actual literal excuse. “Look! I also drew you as Azura!”

“Unbelievable.”

“Right? This has gotta be my fastest Azura yet!” Luz cheered.

Amity shook her head, smiling. “Dork. _Anyway_ , I’m using this circle because the spell you so cruelly compelled me to cast is very hard on me otherwise. That, or I put out too much power and bring down the building. That would be… less than ideal.”

“Use circle or be bricked to death, got it.” Luz mused, jotting it down as a speech bubble next to her Amity-Azura- Amzura? Amzity? _Working title._

“It’s a miracle you pass any class with those sorts of notes.” Amity deadpanned, but there was no bite in it. Instead, she took deep, slow breaths before sitting down in the center of the circle, legs crossed under her as if though in a meditative position, eyes closed.

Luz was about to ask what she was doing when the entire circle started to glow purple, the fire in the hearth dimming. The entire room started to quiver, groaning, and between the bookcases and bricks stands of yellow light emerged, sucked towards the circle and into it, swirling around Amity.

When Amity started glowing with purple fire though, even if her expression and posture were serene and undisturbed, Luz flinched. She took the spectacle in with a mixture of awe and unease. “Uhm, Amity…?”

“Don’t be afraid.” Amity said, voice calm, but layered as if it was a multitude speaking at once, “I’m just gathering power- the Knee has a lot to offer.”

Amity opened her eyes, revealing them to be glowing gold, radiating power, and she slowly drew a purple circle in the air that shrunk down on completion, hovering between her opened palms, the magic around her flowing into it, the roaring and shaking of both the building and her aura reaching a crescendo. She clapped her hands together with the small circle between them, accompanied by a final roar of purple fire and light before it all dissipated in a flash.

Amity’s aura faded, as did the glow in her eyes. The fire in the hearth restarted merrily and the witch rose to her feet, slowly, adjusting her cute purple sweater and shaking out her loose hair and giving a teasing smirk at Luz’s obviously awestruck expression. “Remind me, what time is the Grudgby tryout again? I wouldn’t want to be late.”

Luz, meanwhile, was trying, and failing, to pick her jaw out of her lap. _Well, mark me down as scared and in love._ “I have no idea what that did, but that was the coolest thing I’ve seen in my life.” She blurted before she could stop herself.

Amity laughed, clear as bells, walking over to the one other door aside from the round one they entered from. This one was normal, but Luz hadn’t paid it any attention since she got here.

But she paid attention when Amity opened it for her to peer through and it revealed-

“That’s… your secret room.” Luz said, dumbly. _The one that’s in the library. Halfway across the islands-_ “Holy crap, Amity.”

Amity smirked, cheekily. “Impressed?”

“Yes!” Luz leaped form the armchair, over at Amity’s side as fast as her feet would carry her. “That’s like, straight out of Howl’s Moving Castle! Does it go to other places?”

Amity smiled ruefully. “In theory, to whatever door I manage to connect to it. But it’s not complete yet. I can only open it from this side with the help of the Knee. From the other side...” She gestured to the fireplace. “I can send a spell through, but anything more collapses the portal.” She shut the door, the light coming from behind it fading to darkness again as the spell wore off. Amity knocked on the wood for emphasis. “But I’ll get there-”

“Can I help?” Luz offered, shaking with barely contained excitement. “Because this totally reminds me of the secret passages in Hexside and I can totally get you in there- oh and Eda tells me I got a _lot_ of firepower so maybe I can help you strong-arm these portals into submission and you can borrow Owlbert if I have him-”

Amity cut her off with a fierce kiss.

Which, out of all the ways Luz had been cut off in her life, was definitely the best one yet.

Breaking away, Amity looked at her with twin blazing suns and Luz was just about to get lost in them all over again when Amity’s quiet murmur reached her ears. “Try again, but slower, okay cutie?”

“Oh. Wow.”

“Luz?”

“Right! I was… uhm… what was I saying?” Luz smiled sheepishly, mind empty except for the witch in front of her.

Amity snickered at her. “Something about Hexside and firepower?”

“Right! Hexside has all these secret passages and portals which connect in ways they really shouldn’t- like your door! But they’re open all the time! Maybe you can get some inspiration from there?”

Amity hummed, thoughtfully. “That could be very useful… How do we get into those?”

“We get thrown in detention!” Luz beamed.

“Hard pass.” Amity countered, voice flat.

“Aw c’mon Amity!”

“I am not ‘coming on’! My parents only allow me my rebellious streak because I keep my school record top notch. If I start getting myself thrown in detention, that’s the end of that.”

“But-”

“Do you _want_ them to force me to dye my hair green again?” Amity asked, eyebrow raised.

Luz pouted. She hadn't known that was why it was green... “I like the brown hair.” She mumbled, petulantly. “Makes your eyes pop.”

“Then I can’t get thrown in detention.”

Luz rocked on the balls of her feet. “I guess I know a few entrances, but its really easy to get lost in there. And I don’t really know how they _work._ We really need a guide… wait! We can get someone from the detention track!”

“There’s a detention track?” Luz had never seen Amity this flabbergasted.

“How long have you been attending Hexside again? You really ought to know these things, top student.”

“How _briefly_ have you been attending Hexside and yet already gotten yourself thrown into detention, twice, and banned once, delinquent?”

“Touche.” Luz conceded, giving Amity finger guns. “But I think I can track down Viney, even if she’s a little hard to get a hold of-”

Luz’s phone buzzed in her coat pocket across the room, loud in the quiet. Her heart sank and she groaned.

“What is that?” Amity asked, ears drooping, as if sensing Luz’s plummeting mood.

Luz pouted, more fiercely this time. She didn’t care if it was juvenile. “I set an alarm.” She grumbled, breaking away from Amity to fish her phone out, silencing the obnoxious, but effective, sound. “For when we have to set off down the mountain. Eda wants me home before sundown.” She turned back to Amity, offering a crooked smile. “She’s been really protective lately. It’s sweet but...”

Amity looked miffed about it too, but she perked up quickly. “You know,” she started, eyes twinkling with that classic Blight mischief. It was unbearably cute on Amity. “I think I have a way we can shorten that trip.” She suggested, knocking on the door again.

It took Luz a full second to catch her meaning, but when it landed she squealed. “That’ll give us way more time!” She cheered. “Oooh can I do the spell? Pretty please? With a cherry on top? I already have a staff!” She pulled Owlbert from the void. _Ha, getting the hang of that! Maybe I can swipe him from Eda once in a while…_

Amity strode into the middle of the room, beckoning her with a finger and a warm smile. Luz bounced over happily. “Make that a kiss on top, and you have a deal-” Luz didn’t wait for the end of that sentence and eagerly kissed the witch, a surprised purr escaping her. Luz pulled back just an inch, grinning.

“So the purring happens when I touch your ears and when I get a sneaky on you.” She waggled her brows. “The list grows ever longer, my lady Blight.” She finished with her best James Bond accent.

Amity scoffed, giggling softly under hear breath. “I repeat: dork.” The witch reached out to hold Owlbert and together they banged it on the floor once, the spell circle Amity had created earlier flaring back to life, this time with a multitude of colors in it. Amity whistled. “Wow. I have got to get me one of these.”

“You can borrow it when I have it.” Luz offered, winking. “Just one more perk of dating me.”

Amity winked right back. “That list grows ever longer too, _se_ _ñ_ _ora_ Noceda.”

...alright, that was it. Luz was going to marry this girl as soon as it was legal.

It might actually even be legal on the Boiling Isles. Food for thought.

“It seems that the circle we summoned will only respond to both of us.” Amity said, unaware or uncaring of Luz’s meltdown, giving the array of colors around them a dry look, smiling delicately, before her gaze returned to Luz. “Shall we cast it together, my fearless champion?”

Luz swallowed. _Not fearless at all. I’m afraid I’m falling way harder for you than I thought I would- harder than I thought I was capable of._

Which both elated and terrified Luz, for whom all of this was uncharted waters, but she didn’t say that. That wasn’t a conversation for today, or maybe at all. Instead, she licked her lips, mouth dry. She did not miss the way Amity’s gaze followed the move with intense interest.

She took a steadying breath, focusing on the task at hand, preparing herself to channel what magic she could through the circle, but also to work together with Amity- whose hands on the staff where brushing hers in a distracting way. _Just another glyph,_ _Luz_ _. Or perhaps it’s more like a Moonlight Conjuring? Maybe both?_ “Ready when you are.” She returned, voice breathy.

Amity hummed, leaning in for a quick nuzzle. “Have you ever cast together like this?”

Luz shook her head, not sure. “Only a Moonlight Conjuring.”

Amity nodded. “Then you just relax and provide what power you can. I’ll guide you through it, okay?”

“Okay.” Luz whispered.

Amity closed her eyes and Luz followed, feeling the thrum of magic around her pick up. It was an odd sensation, to feel it dance through the air and across her skin, occasionally passing through her playfully. “It tickles.” She giggled.

Amity’s hands squeezed hers on the staff. “It probably likes you. The magic is in place. Now we just need to push. You ready?”

“Only since the day I was born.”

Amity was silent at that, and Luz popped an eye open to see Amity looking back, blushing hard and grinning.

“I’m imagining baby you and it’s so adorable.” She explained.

“You can pluck a memory from my head on our next date.” Luz suggested, before her brain could catch up. “Provided you don’t burn them.”

“You burn someone’s memories _once…_ Fine. Next date, your baby pictures are mine.”

_Next date. We’re going to have more of these-_

The magic around them flared with a distinct hint of impatience. Amity rolled her eyes. “Alright alright.” She closed her eyes, as did Luz, and together they started to push, banging Owlbert once on the floor, Amity guiding their magic wile Luz poured all the will she could muster into it-

The magic dissipated in a second. Luz’s eyes shot open to see the room returned to normal, the circle once again dissolved. She huffed an annoyed breath. “Crap. Sorry, Amity, guess it didn’t… work…?”

Amity was looking back and forth between her and the door with a startled expression, before releasing the staff and storming over to said door, putting a hand on it with an intense look of concentration, jaw slowly dropping.

She wrenched open the door to reveal the library hideout again. _Huh, it worked-_

Amity slammed the door shut, snapped her fingers, and opened it again, this time staring at a brick wall. Luz groaned. “Amity, now we gotta do it again!”

Amity didn’t seem to hear her, shutting the door again, snapping her fingers once more with a pulse of magic, and opening it again-

And there was the library again. “Err, what’s happening?”

Amity seemed to finally hear her, slowly turning to face her, a straight up awed expression on her face. Luz was not used to having that aimed at her at all.

“You made the fixture permanent.” Amity said, shock evident in her voice. “The second you started pushing, it just clicked into place.”

Luz felt herself flush. “Err, that was probably just Owlbert. So unfair that only the strongest witches get these. Like, they don't need the extra boost..."

“No.” Amity cut her off. “I could _feel_ what Owlbert was putting in. But when _you_ started pushing it just… worked.” The witch shook her head. “You weren’t kidding about firepower.”

“Oh. Uhm, well you know, that’s just me.” She put the staff down and struck a dramatic pose, nearly tripping over herself and lightly braining herself with the staff. “All firepower.”

Amity stared for a second longer before a grin wormed its way onto her face. “Well, that settles that.” She said, striding forward with a predatory gleam in her eye.

Luz felt very much like a mouse trapped in a room with a cat, unsure if it just wanted to play or wanted to eat her.

“S-Settles what?”

Amity walked straight passed her, grabbing their coats and boots and chugging them through the portal with surprising force before she turned to Luz. “You,” She walked over to Luz, delicately poking a finger in Luz’s chest. “are going to help me link all my secret rooms together.” She said, excitedly.

A part of Luz wanted to ask how many Amity even had, another part wanted to continue melting, but the teasing part of her brain, the part that had watched the _rest_ of her brain get jerked around by Amity’s flirting for the past forty-eight hours, wanted to play the game and figure out the details later.

And Luz was _always_ up for a good game. She hummed, returning Owlbert to the void, tapping her chin. “I don’t know, Amity.” She cocked her head. “What’s in it for me?” Other than having amazing field trips to these secret rooms with _Amity-_ why was she playing coy again?

Amity’s lidded look and confident smirk told her that she had walked right into a trap. “How does getting kissed senseless in every secret room I got sound to you,” the witch leaned in to purr in her ear, “ _cutie?"_

Luz swallowed, feeling her cheeks flush, every cell in her body screaming ‘yes!’, but outwardly, Luz just looked passed Amity, to the open door. Amity’s gaze flickered to it too, and when it returned to Luz, the human was sure to meet it head on, putting as much of the warmth, affection, and hunger she felt for Amity into her gaze as she could muster. Going by the steadily flushing neck on her date, she was succeeding.

Luz quirked a small smile to join the warm gaze. “Would you look at that,” she glanced pointedly back at the doorway, then back to Amity’s eyes, then down to her lips. She saw Amity swallow. “another secret room.”

Amity swallowed again, and Luz could practically _feel_ the witch’s mouth dry up and it felt _good._ “Well, we do have a some extra time.” Amity finally said, diplomatically were it not for the rawness of her voice and the low, heated delivery.

Luz hummed cheerily, striding forward sedately in the direction of the door, the pounding of her heart a background noise to the sound of her steps. “Would be a shame to waste it-”

Amity tackled her over the threshold and immediately claimed her lips again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The siblings want details. Asap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so, I kinda have a hard time saying 'no' to people asking for more. Plus the response to this fic is through the damn roof. So yeah, here's some more. Probs not going to be super fast on the updates as I'm writing this as I go, but I got a few more ideas for it.

Amity glared at the light purple bricks that made up her bedroom wall, mocking her their with pristine, moonlit appearance.

She liked the color of her walls, mind you. She liked purple in general. She didn’t have anything against bricks either, even if she’d take wood over it any day of the week.

No, the problem was that she was _seeing_ the bricks through the opened door that she had settled against her wall, when what she _wanted_ to see was the interior of her Knee hideout.

But no. The spell refused to budge, the shielding and magic around Blight Manor causing even more interference than the library in the middle of town did, and not even the fact that the Knee fixture was now permanent, on account of her endearing yet terrifyingly powerful girlfriend, allowed Amity to open a portal from her home. She'd come home buzzing with excited energy for a number of reasons, and had immediately attempted to replicate the spell on her own for the rest of the evening.

But it seemed that without Luz, it was a bit beyond her. Just one more thing they were better at together than apart.

Amity smiled at the thought, closing the door and leaning back against it, allowing herself a wistful sigh in the privacy of her room. She grinned to herself.

Part of her had refused to believe it until she'd actually had her date, but it’d been a few hours since then, and Amity could safely indulge now.

She was freaking courting Luz.

She bit off the squeal that tried to worm its way out of her mouth, one fist excitedly pounding the wood behind her.

What she wouldn’t give to go through that door and walk back into that quiet room at the knee, huddle up by the fire with her fearless champion again and pretend that the rest of the world didn’t exist. Just her and Luz and an endless supply of kisses, that would be enough. She was sure there was some magic that would let them live solely on love-

_Take it easy, Amity._ She reeled herself in. _You had an_ amazing _date, but it was just the first. No using the L-word recklessly. Not yet. You’ve been playing it cool, you can keep it up._ She sighed. Playing it cool was hard, though. It felt like everything Luz did got under her skin. Every twitch of her hyperactive form, every cheerful smile formed by those tempting lips, every twinkle in those huge brown eyes… it made Amity wonder how she even controlled herself at all. If it was up to her, she’d portal right into the Owl House itself this very instant if she could.

She sighed, letting her head fall back against the cool door behind her, closing her eyes.

But she couldn’t. The portal didn’t work yet. It dampened her mood ever so slightly.

It wasn’t surprising to her, though. This was pretty advanced magic, even for master witches, which, despite her prodigious talent, Amity was not. Not yet, anyway. As it was, she was pretty sure that there were only three things that could work around the interference and actually get the Titan cursed portal to connect with the door Amity was pointing it at and stay open.

One, Amity’s understanding of portals and dimensional anomalies had to increase to a point where she could do the spell easily and just outsmart it- unlikely, and even then, far off. But if her visit to Hexside’s secret passages went as hoped, maybe not _that_ far off. Option one was on the backburner until she knew more, either way.

Two, Amity could bring Luz over like at the Knee and just brute force it -inelegant, but likely very effective. And it had the potential follow up of making out with Luz right after.

Amity’s cheeks heated at the memory of Luz’s kiss dazed face when they’d walked out of the library earlier that evening.

...tempting. So, so tempting.

She shot down the idea down with a well placed mental fireball and watched it crash into a burning wreck. Much as she’d enjoy having Luz over at her house, it wasn’t exactly easy to sneak in or out of Blight manor, and her parents catching wind of Luz would prompt some questions that Amity wasn’t prepared to answer.

She was willing to challenge them, but she wasn’t stupid. Her parents would not take to her fraternizing with the ‘dreaded human’ well. And they’d lose their minds if they knew Amity was courting said dreaded human- enthusiastically, at that. Even if the idea of snogging Luz in front of her parents was cackle inducing. The look on their faces would be brilliant.

Almost worth it.

She Grumbled. That left option three: find another powerful source of magic, artifact or witch, and hope she could brute force it that way-

“Oooooh Mittens!” Her brother’s voice made her ears twitch, the door to her room creaking open to her to allow her siblings admission. Normally, this would have made Amity grumble and huff.

Now, it made her smirk.

_Or, I could find_ two _witches whose magic I’m very familiar and attuned with._

Normally, she did not like going to them for help, much less expect them to actually aid her. But they had been very helpful recently, so just maybe...

She opened her eyes to see her siblings approach. “We have come for the deets, little sister!” Edric declared dramatically, pointing a finger at her.

Emira was more sly, if no less obnoxious. “And before you get huffy, I think you owe us-”

Amity grabbed them both by their shirts, dragging them over, uncaring that she was probably grinning like the Owl Lady.

Given her recent appreciation for both rebellion and for Luz, she decided that she could do worse than taking after Eda.

“If you two help me make this work,” She stomped her foot on the glyph paper Luz had made of her amplifying circle, prompting one to spring to life around them, responding to all three witches by coloring purple, blue and green. “I will answer _any_ question you have. And if you keep it a secret from mom and dad, you get next date’s details too.”

“Next date? Nice going, Mittens! Up top!” Amity gave Edric’s raised hand a skeptical look before high-fiving it anyway, returning his broad grin with a smaller one. Emira, for her part, was smiling faintly and observing the runes in the glowing circle.

“Hmmm displacement runes, stabilizing runes, dimensional fabric tearing runes...” she mused, golden eyes drifting up to meet Amity’s. “What _are_ you doing, little sister?” She asked, her smile showing only the barest hint of fang. Amity had no trouble bearing hers.

“Help me make it work, and it can be your first question.” She extended her hands. Her siblings gave a mock pause in thought before eagerly grasping one each and linking their other hands to make the circle complete.

“Done.” Edric agreed, gleefully.

“How much power do you need?” Emira asked.

“All of it.” Amity answered, the spell already winding up, responding to their linked hands. She started to push it forward, heartened to find that her brother and sister immediately responded to her and fell behind in support like a well oiled machine.

The siblings weren’t always close, but they knew each other well.

And all of them were _good._

“Emira, you’re lagging.” Edric teased. “Slowing down in your old age?”

“I’m only twenty minutes older than you.” Emira’s brow furrowed. “And _you’re_ the one that’s getting senile, at that, you fossil. You blew right passed the annulment runes.”

“I’m not that sloppy- oh, that’s a _sneaky_ section-”

“What was that about sloppy?”

Amity felt the spell fall into place, thrumming, ready. She quirked a smile. ‘Sloppy’ for Edric was still head and shoulders above average. “If you two are quite finished,” she broke in, desperately trying to stifle a giggle at the two of them making faces at each other. “The spell’s in place. Now, we push.” Also known as the hard part. “On three.”

“One,” Edric picked up eagerly, steadying his stance, magic starting to crackle around him in a blue pulse.

“Two,” Emira did the same, her magic flaring green, more like the wind whipping where Edric’s was like lightning.

They gave Amity an expectant look. Her own aura flared like lavender fire. She gave them a smirk.

“Three!”

They pushed as one and the circle dissipated mere moments later with a bright flash of light, hands held in a circle turning into hands helping to steady the siblings as all of them swayed on their feet. Amity broke formation first, blinking stars away, belatedly aware of Edric and Emira straggling over to her bed and flopping down on it with tired gasps.

She inwardly groaned in sympathy, shaking her head again to stabilize her vision. Not quite as easy as it had been with Luz. But when she opened the door fixed to her wall and was greeted by the cool darkness of her Knee hideout, Amity smiled an exhausted smile regardless. She stuck one hand passed the threshhold and the portal didn't even flicker. Amity felt some energy returning.

Not as easy, true, but it had still _worked._

She shut the door and stumbled over to her bed, falling between her siblings with a relieved groan, catching her breath.

It took a minute before Emira spoke up. “So. Portals. Should have-” she inhaled a steadying breath through the nose. “Should have seen that coming.”

“Didn’t know you were interested in breaking the fabric of reality, Mittens.” Edric teased.

Amity raised one arm and let it flop down on his chest in lieu of a smack. Titan, she was tired. “I happen to _like_ the workings of manipulating space and connecting dimensional pockets, thank you...”

“Pretty sure you just want to create a handbag where you can store all your books.”

“I’ll get there someday.”

“I’m sure you will,” Emira broke in, rolling onto her side to give Amity a smug look. “Now, I think you promised us something.”

Edric rolled onto his side too, mirroring Emira and giving Amity a wink. “Tell us everything, little lady. We all know that you’re too tired to run.”

Amity sighed, shrugging helplessly, soaking up the moonlight that fell onto them. They weren’t wrong. “Fire away.”

“Did you score?” They both asked at once and Amity groaned.

“A date is not a sporting event, guys!”

“She’s dodging the question.” Edric murmured.

“You think she was too nervous to kiss Luz?”

“Sounds reasonable.” Edric patted Amity on the shoulder. “No worries, Mittens. I hear one in five witches suffer from performance issues-”

Amity squeaked, indignant and very eager to get them to shut up before they wandered into things that Amity was _not ready to deal with. “_ I did kiss her!”

Her siblings gasped. “Mit _tens!_ How scandalous!” Emira gasped. “Was there tongue?”

“Were there sparks?”

“You two are way too interested in this.”

“We live vicariously through you, Amity.” Edric intoned, seriously.

“Mostly by annoying you and feeding of your frustration. But the point stands.” Emira added, cheerfully.

Amity huffed a laugh. Figuring she was in for a long round of questioning at this rate, she decided to just summarize. “She accepted my courting gift.” She admitted, unable to hide a smile.

Emira gasped. "She did...?" 

Amity nodded, still giddy. "Right before we started hiking up the mountain."

Edric was vibrating with excitement. “And she knew what that meant?”

Amity just grinned, nodding. Her siblings, honest to Titan, _squealed._

“My ship is sailing!” her brother exclaimed. “That is how you say that, right?”

“I think so.” Emira mused, hesitantly, looking to Amity for help. She shrugged. Luz’s explanations about human terms could be… less than clear. Adorable in their exuberance, but not clear.

“ _Anyway,_ we had a lovely hike up the mountain, got chased down by the Slitherbeast, escaped-”

“Ugh, that guy again?”

“Speaking of critters on the Knee, did you see my bat?”

“-and then I showed her my secret room on the Knee. The one we just opened a portal to.” She felt compelled to add. She smirked, remembering that part of her date. “This was after we made out in the hallway leading up to the room, of course.” She added, off-hand, earning two delighted gasps. “Then we cuddled in my armchair by the fire. And made out some more. And then Luz helped me connect the Knee door to the library hideout so we wouldn’t have to make the trek down. And then we made out some more.” She added, feeling heat rise to her cheek and hiding her face in her hands in equal parts mortification and delight.

“I’m so proud.” Edric sobbed.

Emira’s sniffles were more delicate. “I always knew you had it in you- wait, you and Luz opened a portal _today_?” She asked, giving Amity a look, taking in her tired state. “And you did it again now- how are you not dead?”

“Spite. I refuse to let you two gremlins off that easily.”

Edric hummed. “Seems legit.”

“Seriously, how?” Emira pressed.

Amity shrugged. “With Luz it was just,” She snapped her fingers, “done. Didn’t even feel it.”

Her siblings were silent at that- awed silence, if she read it right. Well, they should be. It had sure awed Amity. And made her consider that there was likely some credence to the rumor that Luz had actually fought with emperor Belos- and lived to tell the tale.

Which, really…

“That’s hot.” Edric decided.

“ _Smoking_ hot.” Emira supplied, nearly purring.

Amity nodded, sagely. “She is.” Then she jabbed a finger in both their faces and shot them a hard glare. “She’s also mine, officially, so no more trying to seduce her, got it?”

“So possessive!” Edric bemoaned. “Fine, I won’t actively flirt. Not responsible for her blushing from my very existence, though.”

“Don’t worry. I think she’s mostly focused on me now.” Amity countered dryly, before swerving her glare to Emira. Her sister just smiled back mischievously. Amity felt nervous sweat run down her spine and gulped. “...please?”

Because if Emira decided to really put the moves on she could be in big trouble. Edric was charming, but Emira was a walking case study in seduction and Amity really didn’t want to find out if she could compete with that-

Emira cracked with a giggle. “Of course I’ll back off, Mittens. Like either of us would do that to you.”

Amity remained silent at that.

Which really was far too telling.

“Ouch, Mittens.” Edric grumbled. “I know we haven’t really been the best siblings sometimes, but ouch.”

“Do you _really_ think we’d try to stab you in the back you like that?” Emira followed up, and Titan damn it she sounded genuinely _hurt_.

Way to go, Amity. She had to salvage this. “Not intentionally.” She mumbled, trying to hide in on herself. It was pretty impossible to do so while closed in with two people leaning over you, but she made a valiant attempt.

Edric quirked a deep green brow. Emira gave her a long, confused look. Amity sighed.

“You two- you two are just so _charismatic_ _!_ ” She finally admitted with the mother of all deflating sighs. “And good looking, and good witches- I thought that- if you two don’t _stop_ flirting with her she’s-” She cut herself off, not wanting to say it. But two flabbergasted looks from her siblings- flabbergasted and _worried,_ how dare they worry about her when she least wanted them to, told her very clearly that she would have to. “...she’d realize I’m just a discount Blight that’s faking it and go for the real thing.” She finally muttered.

She had expected everything from getting laughed at to staunch denials.

But even with all that she had not expected warmth to enclose her from either side.

It made her feel about ten times worse about doubting these idiots of hers.

Emira’s breath tickled near her ear. “Ed, I think we have more confidence building to do. She’s clearly still delusional.”

Edric hummed, warming the crown of her head with his exhale. “No kidding. Can you believe this?”

Amity felt her face flush, but didn’t try to dislodge herself from the embrace. Just because she was too tired to.

“I’m not that bad.” She grumbled. “I know I’m _okay_ , but compared to you two-”

Emira reared back so she could look Amity in the eye, shushing her with a finger. Amity would’ve been indignant about that if she wasn’t completely disarmed by the fondness in Emira’s gaze.

“Alright, listen up you little drama kitten.” Emira said, “I’m only going to say this once, because being a good oldest sibling is the lamest thing on the planet, so pay attention.”

“At least you’re not the middle child.” Edric grumbled above Amity. Emira waved him off.

“Noted. Anyway, Amity-” The youngest witch braced herself. “’Discount Blights’ don’t seduce their crush in the span of ten minutes.” She told Amity, bluntly.

“Or get them to agree to a courtship before the date’s even really started.” Edric added.

“Or sweep them off their feet hard enough to get a bona fide make out going on said first date.” Emira continued, ticking them off on her fingers.

“Or manage to get a ton more of them- how many times did you two make out in the end?”

“Uhm,” Amity desperately tried to recall, but it was a hazy blur of heat and lips and Luz’s adorable noises. Just the thought of them made her distracted enough, and her brain mushy enough, to declare it a lost cause to remember anything. Or think at all. “I think we lost count…?”

Edric seemed perfectly satisfied with that answer. “My point exactly! Mittens,” he moved slightly away from her so she could see him properly and jabbed a finger at himself and Emira, “ _we_ can’t do that.” He told her, pointedly. “ _We_ got stood up at Grom. _You_ got to be Grom Queen with your crush without even asking her out! I swear, that’s like, the smoothest thing ever.”

Emira nodded emphatically. “Talk about ‘mission successfully failed.’ In fact, I’m starting to think you’re better at this than we are.” She mused. Edric lit up.

“Amity Blight: dating guru.” He snickered. Emira smirked back at him.

“’Ten ways to seduce a human: a how-to’ by Amity-”

“Stooooop!” Amity groaned, trying to hide her burning face behind her hands. “That was all luck! And you two helped me with the seduction thing!”

“We did throw 134 illusions of Luz flirting with you at you till you stopped imploding and started flirting back.” Edric agreed. “As per your heartfelt request.”

“And we did help you iron out some of that social awkwardness,” Emira immediately picked up, “but then you proceeded _absolutely demolish_ her all on your own. The lucky girl stood no chance.” She plucked the band from Amity’s pony tail and fluffed her hair. Amity swatted ineffectually at her hand.

Edric brushed some of her now loose brown hair from her face till she met his eyes. “Mittens, you are not faking this. You’re owning this.” He grinned roguishly, perking up. “Emira, I think she’s ready."

Her sister gasped. “Get the banner!”

“Banner?” Amity asked as her siblings jumped off the bed with renewed energy, sitting up with a startled expression. “What banner?”

Edric cleared his throat. “Mittens, in recognition of your romantic shenanigans...”

“It was _one date-!”_

“We now bestoweth upon thee...” Emira continued over her protests.

“That is _not_ how you say that-!”

The twins drew a circle in the air, an illusionary banner and confetti appearing.

“Membership of the ‘Flirty Blight Squad!” They finished in unison, striking a pose and winking. Amity gaped.

“You’re joking.”

“Not in the least!” Emira countered. “Any Blight who hides their social anxiety behind a flirty attitude is eligible.”

“We even have jackets!” Edric drew another circle and, sure enough, jackets with the banner on it appeared on the siblings.

Amity spluttered, torn between a groan and a laugh. “I do _not_ have a flirty attitude-!” The formerly useless soft boiled void in her head decided that now was as good a time as any to remind her of the way she’d been acting around Luz for the last two days or so. In detail. She gaped. “...Titan’s ribs, I do. You’ve turned me into one of you!” She exclaimed in horror.

Her siblings cheered, clapping and chanting. “One of us! One of us!”

“Get out.” Amity groaned, smiling face hidden safely behind her hands. “And take the banner with you!”

“Ugh, fine.” Edric snapped his fingers and the banner and jackets dissipated. “One more question though!”

“Make that two.” Emira added slyly.

Amity groaned again, falling back on her bed with an imperial wave of her hand. “Fine.” She had promised, after all.

Edric sat down beside her. “When’s the next date?”

Well, that was simple enough. “Technically tomorrow.” Amity answered, waving a hand at the portal door, now dormant. “There’s secret passages all over Hexside, according to Luz. We’re going to go into them to study them- and hope we run into someone from the Detention track before we get lost forever.”

“Lost forever with Luz.” Edric remarked, dryly. “What ever will you do to pass the time?”

“I can only _imagine…_ ” Emira finished, crossing her arms with a smirk before she turned thoughtful. “I never knew about these passages… or the Detention track for that matter.”

“Seems to be something that only troublemakers that get _caught_ know of.” Amity remarked, giving them pointed looks before deflating. “Like the walking disaster area I call my girlfriend.”

...saying it out loud made her flush all over again. She bit back a squeal, though she still earned snickers at her obvious happiness.

“And we never could allow ourselves to get caught...” Edric mused, putting a hand on his chin.

“But these passages sound interesting...” Emira considered.

“There’s great potential for mayhem.”

“And for playing hooky.”

“Can we come?” Edric asked Amity, giving her enormous puppy eyes. “Please?”

Amity was about to tell them no out of sheer force of habit but stopped herself. Honestly, the plan was to find a Detention track student- or former detention track student, as apparently they were all enrolled in several tracks now. This was a study date. Privacy wasn’t expected to last long anyway.

And the twins had been a huge help to her lately...

“ _Only_ if Luz doesn’t mind. You can distract her while I try to pull baby pictures from her head.”

“Oh, I _like_ where this is going,” Emira started, eyes twinkling with mirth, “one final question: is Luz a good kisser? Asking for a friend.”

“ _Emira_!”

* * *

Luz and Amity hadn’t really discussed how they’d ‘act’ from now on- in public that was. Amity’s first instinct was to try and hide their romance, lest her parents find out and try to sabotage it, but she didn’t want her fear of that to ruin a good thing.

They’d only just started. They were figuring it out. They’d have some time before that question came up.

Amity should have known that Luz would not be subtle, though.

A hand found her shoulder and spun her around. Before she could so much as protest she was all but pinned against her locker and had her breath was stolen away by a fierce kiss, one that startled a groan and a purr from her.

Distantly she heard Boscha- conversation with whom had been, err, _abruptly_ cut off- splutter.

Luz pulled back with a small gasp, red faced and grinning like a demon. “Made you purr.” She breathed, eyes alight with mischief and heat.

It made Amity fall in love all over again. She giggled. Really, the ‘spin and pin’ should have worked if there was any justice. But Emira had thrown eight illusions of Luz her way that had done exactly that when they were trying to get her to be smoother. At this point, dealing with Luz being a flirt was basically instinctual.

Even if the real thing still made her toes curl like no illusion ever could.

She slowly raised her hands, cupping her pretty girlfriend’s cheeks. Luz nuzzled into the touch.

“You did.” Amity purred for emphasis, letting it underpin her lowered voice. “How about we find out what it takes to make _you_ purr, cutie?”

Luz bit her lip, then wet them, making Amity’s blood feel like fire.

It was really unfair, how amazing those lips were.

But it was even more unfair that they backed away from her, Luz ruefully shaking her head.

“If we do, we’ll be late again.” The human said, heat giving way to mischievous delight. Amity felt her blood cool.

“Luz...” She started, stepping forward only to find herself shackled to the lockers via a vine. Her gaze met Luz’s again. The amusement in her large brown eyes was positively flaring right now.

“And we _can’t_ be late again. We have to make sure my lady Blight doesn’t get in trouble, after all.”

That. Little. _Demon._ “Luz, I swear to the titan-”

“Try not to miss me-” She darted in to steal another quick kiss from Amity before jumping back with an eyebrow waggle that was made incredibly endearing by a fierce flush. “- _too_ much.”

“Luz-!” Amity called out as the girl sprinted away, high-fiving Willow when she passed the witch, yelling ‘holy crap, I did it!’

Willow looked distinctly amused. “Congratulations, you doomed yourself.”

“Worth it!” Luz crowed, turning to look at Amity again from a safe distance. Amity glared. Luz winked, languidly.

By the titan, she was going to kiss that little human senseless.

“See you on break, hot stuff.” The human made her parting shot and skipped off with a chaotic, cheerful wiggle that had no business being as cute as it was.

Willow came walking her way, though, smiling far too giddily. Amity’s glare hardened.

“Traitor.”

“That could be anyone’s vine.” Willow replied airily, drawing a circle in the air to will the plant away.

Amity scoffed. “Proof enough to me. Once I’m done with Luz, you’re next.” She warned, mock glaring.

She hadn’t expected Willow gape and then flush beet red at the threat. Amity quirked a brow.

Beside them, Boscha reminded Amity of her presence via a snort. “I think Willow is wondering if she’s gonna get the same _treatment_ as Luz.” She clarified with a smirk.

Amity spluttered, he own face flushing. “Wha- no!” She exclaimed.

Boscha’s smirk widenend. “Why not? Don’t you think Willow’s a cutie?”

“Of course I do- but I- Luz- we-” She snapped her mouth shut, glaring balefully at Boscha.

The other witch cackled, only stopping when Willow stepped up to the three-eyed witch. Boscha gulped.

“Boscha.” Willow greeted, genially with the sweetest smile.

“Willow.” Boscha returned the greeting, grumbling.

Then the plant witch turned coy, holding up her hand. “I believe you owe me a little something something.” She teased, hand making grabbing motions and smirking lightly. Compared to Boscha’s polished smirks, Willow’s attempts were adorable.

But Boscha wasn't smirking now. She huffed, annoyed, reaching into her bag and pulling out a small sack, slapping it into Willow’s hand. “There, you happy now, four eyes?”

“Pleasure doing business with you, three eyes.” Willow replied, opening the sack, grinning. At Amity gave the two a bemused look.

“Titan Horn seeds.” Willow explained. She closed the sack and tossed it in her bag. “Best tea on the Isles. Those are going into the pot immediately! Thanks, Boscha!” She gave them both a wave before wandering off.

Amity just shook her head with a bewildered look. “This will never not be weird.”

“Tell me about it. I am never betting with that witch again.” Boscha groused. “And for what- tea leaves she doesn’t know how to prepare?”

Amity gave Boscha a quizzical look. The three-eyed witch snorted.

“A pot is not how you prepare that tea.” She scoffed. “In fact, if you throw Titan Horn into boiling water, it’ll turn demonic and release a toxic vapor-” All three of her eyes widened. “... _crap._ Willow! Don’t throw them in a water! Willow!” The potion witch raced off after the plant one, leaving Amity blessedly alone.

Well, as alone as you could be when you had two of your siblings flanking you behind an invisibility illusion.

They appeared suddenly. Amity didn’t bother to even pretend to be surprised.

“We saw that, Amity.” Emira teased, leaning her head on her shoulder.

“Did Luz leave you _frustrated,_ Mittens?” Edric teased, mirroring his older sister.

“Was she a little too _hot_ for you to handle?” Emira waggled her eyebrows.

“And she got away with it too!” Edric exclaimed.

Amity groused. “I’ll get back at her. Later.”

“How?” Edric challenged, the twins stepping back to address her properly.

“Not exactly a lot of room to outmaneuver her on a four person date, sis.” Emira followed up.

Amity bit her lip. That much was true. Heck, Amity had inadvertently crippled her ability to retaliate- in fact, as it was, _she_ was more likely to lose out on their date, what with Luz not pulling punches and her siblings teasing her-

...unless she could flip the script. A smirk slowly spread across her face.

“Oh, this’ll be good.” Edric muttered when he saw it. Amity looked off into the distance where she'd last seen Luz, biting her lip.

“You two remember the ‘no seducing Luz’ rule?” Amity asked, smirk widening.

Emira preened, catching on. “Amity, I love you.”

Amity laughed. “Darn right.” She gave her siblings a long look, getting twin smirks in return. “Want to help me teach a cutie a lesson?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somewhere in Hexside, a chill runs up Luz's spine and she chuckles.
> 
> "I'm in danger."
> 
> Amity's POV is way harder than Luz's for me to write, so I hope it wasn't too jarring. Might go back to Luz's perspective for next chapter. Sorry for any mistakes, I'm dyslexic and English is not at all my first language. I'll probably iron out the mistakes on rereads if I spot em.


End file.
